


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, i know right? for once i'm actually writing fluff for these two, no i'm serious this one is fluffy, seriously though this pairing is so dysfunctional and i love writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: …and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the dead* ‘sup y’all. How you guys feelin’ bout them KH3 leaks?

“ _’Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon—_ ”

“What the hell are you listening to?”

Ven jumped at the unexpected sound of Vanitas’ voice. In his hands, the tape skipped a bit ironically in tandem with the sudden motion, an issue he’d been having with the thing for a few years now. He’d spent a while wishing it would magically go away and his childhood Christmas tapes would be as brand new, but when the sound had started warping, he’d given up wishing and decided to look into it. He had half a mind to send it to Pence, but when he’d asked Roxas, his brother only told him that Pence wouldn’t know what to do with it. He dealt in film, not audio tapes. Maybe if he tried Demyx…

But either way, he wasn’t expecting Vanitas to sneak up on him. His ornery boyfriend usually slunk away when the holidays came around and only crawled back out of his hidey hole once they were through. Apparently he was allergic to good cheer.

“I thought you’d be causing mayhem in South Market Street by now,” Ven said in lieu of answering. Vanitas knew quite well exactly what Ven was listening to. He just wanted to be a Grinch.

“How do you know I’m not?”

Ven paused at that and turned to fully face Vanitas, frowning suspiciously. Van wasn’t smiling…wasn’t smirking, wasn’t even grinning. If there was one thing he perfected, it was his poker face. And it was irritating beyond reason, because now Ven didn’t know if he _actually_ created mayhem on Market Street or not.

“…What did you do?”

This time he got a tiny smirk. “Nothing you judgmental old fart, I’m just screwing with you.”

Ven prided in his ability to be careful, as well as to clean up after Vanitas’ messes. As far as he saw it, acting like an old, overly-cautious fart was an unavoidable side-affect. And anyway, Vanitas was older than Ven so what was he saying about himself?

Either way, Ven sighed tiredly and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “Why do I put up with you?” he mumbled. Really, he found himself worrying over Vanitas and the trouble he tends to start more often than otherwise.

“Hmm… Honestly, I’ve asked myself that same question.”

The tape-player slipped out from between Ven’s fingers and fell pitifully to the floor, knocking the tape within around and stopping the recording from being played. In its wake was left a long silence.

“Wha…what?”

“Did you actually think I wasn’t self-aware enough to realize I kind of suck?” Vanitas asked, shrugging. In fact, now that Ven really looked him over, he was clad in a black and red windbreaker, the void gear brand logo decorating the front, and a pair of snow-covered boots on his feet, one hand in his jean pocket as the other clutched a bag of…something? What in the world?

“I…I don’t…” Ven didn’t think Vanitas sucked, not really. Honestly, as many times as Ven had been questioned on his relationship with Vanitas, and the few times he’d seriously questioned himself, he’d always come to the same conclusion every time: he couldn’t help who he loved. So what if Van could be an evil goblin creature on even the best of days. He still came back home and wrapped Ven up in his arms and tried his hardest to hide the fond smile on his lips when he pressed his face into Ven’s hair, knowing it never worked.

“Shush. I’m being nice and you’re ruining it with your fish face.” Well okay, Ven had that to look forward to as well, but insults tended to be Vanitas’ way of showing he cared. When he didn’t care about someone, he usually beat them up.

“I know we never do anything for holidays…” And the last time Van tried was kind of a disaster, so honestly Ven was glad for that, “But I also know you like them, so…here.”

The bag was held out, and Ven took it gingerly. Inside it sat a collection of Christmas tapes, nearly brand new in appearance and clearly well taken care of. Each one was one Ven remembered listening to as a kid. God, they brought back memories. Sitting in front of the fire place with his family, his brother leaning against him sleepily as his mother ran her fingers through their golden cowlicks absently. Their father making homemade apple cider and warming it just right for Ven’s little fingers to curl around the cup and soak in the heat. The sound of Christmas stories playing on those old tapes alongside the crackling of a fire. At the time, their little family was all that was needed for the holidays. When Lea, or Axel as he’d liked to be called in his rebellious phase, moved to Twilight from Radiant Garden, Roxas spent more time with him. When Aqua and Terra had finally gotten over themselves enough to act on their obvious crush, their place in Ven’s holiday memories started to slowly fade out. He still spent holidays with them, but even he could admit the idea of third wheeling wasn’t an attractive one. Even when Vanitas stopped visiting the Islands to see his aunt every holiday season, he never liked them much anyway. Those tapes brought Ven back to simpler times. And he spent every Christmas listening to them. And to hear one of his favorite ones start to go out…

He stared blankly into the bag as it dawned on him that he’d dropped said favorite tape.

“Calm your tits, I can see you freaking out,” Vanitas said, bending down to pick up the dropped tape-player. “This one’s in there too.”

He indicated the tape in the player, and Ven immediately scrounged through the bag until he found its twin. Pristine looking as ever.

“How…?”

“Your parents had ‘em. They’d forgotten they existed, so I asked for some and they threw a bag of them at me.”

Probably literally. Ven’s parents made it known how much they disliked his choice in a significant other. He couldn’t begin to count how many times he’d heard the ‘why don’t you find a nice boy and settle down’ speech. Even Roxas tended to poke fun at him with it occasionally.

“And…you remembered?”

“I didn’t even know, honestly. I just wanted to see if they had any extras and that was when they remembered that they had those.”

Ven set the bag down before throwing himself onto his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Van’s neck. He didn’t say in words what he felt, he didn’t think he needed to, but regardless he was grateful. He pressed kisses into the side of Vanitas’ neck and along his clavicle, nuzzling his nose into the hollow at his throat. Ven found himself smiling broadly when he felt a pair of arms encircle him in response.

“This is so much better than kidnapping random guys for chocolate.”

“It isn’t nearly as fun though.”

“ _Van_ …”

An amused chuckle was the only response Ven got. Shaking his head, he pulled out of the embrace, cheeks rosy and sore from happiness.

“Thank you so much, Van.”

Another shrug in response, but honestly the slight flush on Vanitas’ face made the lackluster gesture a moot point. And no one was tied up in their apartment, so that was always a plus.

“So, did you want to listen to it with me?”

“Hell no, I hate christmasy shit.” Which meant Ven could put it on later when Vanitas wasn’t paying it any attention and they’d both end up enjoying it anyway.

“Alright, alright, jeez,” Ven huffed, slightly amused with the expected answer. “and no mayhem, right?” He had to check. Just to be sure.

“…right.”

Ven raised an eyebrow. “Why are you looking away from me?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Vanitas, you didn’t do something illegal again, did you?”

“What are you talking about? I’m a perfect angel over here.”

Right. And elephants could flap their ears and fly.

“I told you, don’t worry about it. Just enjoy your gifts,” Vanitas rolled his eyes. Ven raised an eyebrow at that. Vanitas did not say ‘don’t worry about it’ because he’d assured Ven that there was nothing to worry over, and that Ven was just being an old fart.

He’d have to deal with whatever it was the next day, wouldn’t he? Great.

Vanitas poked him in the forehead. “Wipe that dumb look off your face and get back to celebrating holiday cheer, or whatever the hell you want to call it.”

Reassuring as _that_ was…Ven couldn’t deny he was still happy that they were celebrating in the first place. And Vanitas had been quiet for a few months now. No crazy mishaps or disappearing bodies. No riots in the streets or more police at their front door with warrants. Instead, he got the sweetest present he’d ever received from the most precious person. It was the best feeling in the world, as far as Ven was concerned.

“Well…since we’re celebrating…how do you want to spend the rest of Christmas?” Ven asked, smiling softly as he reached out and grabbed Vanitas’ hand, threading their fingers together.

“By fucking you into the mattress.”

Okay, so they clearly weren’t going for a romantic cuddly night there.

But, Ven supposed, it was Christmas Eve and they were already exchanging gifts…

Ah well. They could both do with a little indulgence.

“…C’mon,” Ven said, tugging Vanitas’ hand as they made for their bedroom. That Christmas, it turned out, went far better than previous ones.

Until their neighbors knocked on their door the next morning and complained about how loud they were, but Ven supposed he should have expected that.


End file.
